If you seek Amy
by Savvy0417
Summary: Sonic just told Amy to be friends only. Then Amy ran away with someone else instead. But who could this person be? Now that over the years Amy has grown up and been more mature. Sonic is now falling head over heels. Will Amy forgive Sonic's mistake of what he done to her or stay with Shadow? Sonmy, Shadmy, Knouge, and Shadouge. Inspired by If you seek Amy by Britney Spears. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everybody! Yay! Another story for my Sonic x Amy fans! I dont own Sonic characters only SEGA! Enjoy! :D

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Station Square with our lovely pink hedgehog of no other than Amy Rose. She skipped along the pavement and saw her favorite blue hero Sonic the hedgehog. "Hey Sonic! What's up?" Amy said in cheery voice. "Hey Ames! Nothing much no fighting today with egghead here." "Yeah that's true. But I was wondering if you know go on a date later on?" Sonic heard what Amy said to him and had to break it to her gently. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his shoulders. "Amy i know you love me and all. But i can't because I rather be friends with you instead. Your a strong girl and I know you can move on right Ames?" There Sonic said it. When Amy heard it, it broke heart into many pieces and her eyes watered. "Sonnikku if that's what you want. Then fine I will go you blue retard!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs and ran away crying.

Amy's P.O.V.

I hate Sonic when he broke my heart earlier. Why can't Sonic understand that I love him. But give me a chance for once in my life Sonic. Now I wish that i wouldn't fall for him. He is such a a jerk to why?! My heart was in pure sadness and anger at the same time. I strolled back to my house slowly with tears streaming down my face like aa waterfall. When I about to enter my house, something tapped on my shoulder and I turned around it was Shadow,

Amy's P.O.V. Ended.

"Hey Amy! Are you alright?" Shadow asked Amy with a smile. "No I'm not alright." What happened? Did Sonic hurt you and I will get him if you want.""Sonic broke my heart earlier because he told me he wants to be friends instead. There I said it!" Amy said in low voice. "Why can't Sonic understand that I love him?!" Amy buried her face into Shadow's furry chest while he stroked Amys' quillS. "What?! Sonic is totally going to pay!" "I k ow I just want forget that Sonic broke my heart." Amy continued to sober in Shadows chest. "There,there my sweet rose. You don't deserve to be treated like this. If you wanna forget about it, how about we run away together." Shadow said comforting her sorrows away with a warm smile. "Okay if thats one thing thing left to do then take me far away from here." Amy said. "Okay Amy of that's what you want then let's go." Shadow said and carried Amy bridal style. He carried her far away from Station Square.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everybody! Back for an another chapter. This is major ShadowxAmy for Shadmy fans. Also thank you nebula the hedgehog and hazel the rabbit for your reviews! I dont own the Sonic characters! Enjoy!

Shadow took Amy with him to comfort her sorrows away. Now that she is gone from Station Square, she had an sorrow memory in mind. It made that memory come back to her. Amy still buried her face in his chest trying to forget what Sonic said to her earlier.

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey Sonic! What's up?" Amy said in cheery voice. "Hey Ames! Nothing much no fighting with eggy today." " Yeah that's true. But I was wondering if you wanna go on a date later on." Sonic heard what Amy said to him and had to break it to her gently. He took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders. "Amy I can't do this. I know you love me and all. But I rather be friends with you instead. Your a strong girl and I know you can move on right Ames?" When Amy heard it, it broke her heart into many pieces and her eyes watered with hatred. "Sonnikku if that's what you want then fine! I will go you blue retard!" Amy yelled at the top her lungs and ran away crying._

_Flashback ended. _

Amy sniffed couple times and silent tears fellfrom her cheeks. As Shadow felt her wet tears on his chest, he stopped in the middle of Angel Island and put Amy down. "Amy please don't cry anymore. I promise I will cherish and protect you as always. Stay with me and your heart won't be broken no more. I love you Amy Rose." Shadow wiped her tears away gently and kissed her passionately for couple minutes. He made this kiss steamy with passion. She kissed back with her sweet lips on his. Amy felt her heart sewing back up again. Then she broke the kiss and spoke. "Shadow I love you too! I think I made the right choice with you. I wanna have a new start in life with someone that I love." Amy said sweetly. She kissed Shadow back immediately with pleasure. Now in heart was pure happiness. They both broke the kiss slowly and gazed into each others eyes. "My sweet rose you did make the right choice. We will stay here for only tonight and tommorow we will get an apartment far from Station Square." "Okay good night my love!" Amy said looking into her lovers eyes. "Good night my lovely rose!" Shadow Eskimo kissed her good night and both fell into deep slumber. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy to keep her warm under the shining moon and twinkling stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't own any Sonic characters **only SEGA! **Enjoy the story! :D

Shadow started to yawn and saw Amy sleeping peacefully by his side. He smiled at her. Then he tried to wake her up gently by nudging her. *yawns* "Good morning doll!" "Good morning babe!" Shadow kissed her for a good minute. "Now that's a better way to wake me up in the morning." Amy gave her boyfriend a smirk. Then Shadow chuckled and gathered some fruits for breakfast. "So what place were heading to?" Amy asked the black hedgehog with red stripes. "Well how about we head to Las Vegas?" "That doll is perfect idea." "One stop away to Las Vegas!" Shadow and Amy held hands all the way to Las Vegas.

Back in Station Square:

As usual our favorite blue hero is dashing away through Seaside Hill. "Hm I wonder where Amy is?" Sonic thought to himself. "But what if is up to no good at all. I better go stop him as always." Sonic speeded up to Eggmans headquartersretrying to ruin his plans. He arrived there but didn't hear Amy screaming. So he used his spin move and broke his front door. "Dr. Eggman what have you done with Amy?!" Sonic wanted to know where she is but he always thought of her as his fan girl. "Oh my if isn't Sonic the hedgehog. But I don't have your precious girlfriend. So dont blame it on me pest!" Dr. Eggman said. "No your lying! Tell me where is she?!" Now Sonic is ready to kick some a and take names. "You blue pest I told you I don't have her!" "Gee thanks for nothing then." Sonic mumbled this to himself. He left the headquarters and was furious that Amy was gone. Sonic rushed over to his friends to blurt out the news.

Knuckles,Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Tails were hanging out at the park. "Guys Amy is missing!" Sonic said. "What?!" His friends were shocked of what Sonic told them. "Yeah I can't find her anywhere. We have to find her anywhere!" "Sonic i thought you were suppo to save Amy like you always do?" Knuckles said getting confused. "I try to find her at Eggmans headquarters but she wasn't there." Sonic said with head hung low. "No Amy will never leave unless she tells us." Rouge said. "Rouge is right that's impossible!" Knuckles is on Rouges side."Now come on we have to find her before it's too late." They rushed over to her house and found out her house wasclean. There was not a speck of dust. Not even a note or sign of her. "Guys Amy is not here. We might as well call Vector and his crew." Tails suggested this idea.

As they agreed to Tails suggestion, they called up Vector in a jiffy searching for Amy Rose. "Hey Vector! This is a real emergency and I want you to do me a favor." "Oh hey Sonic what's the problem?" Vector said. "Our friend of mine is missing and her name is Amy Rose. I really want you to fine her. Please need her." "Ok Sonic we will post flyers around Station Square. All we want you to do is give us the flyer of this missing person." "okay thank you so much. We will soon as we could." "Your welcome and your wish is my command. Goodbye!" After Vector said it, he hung up right away and got into the search. "Bye and thanks again!"

Sonic and his crew rushed over to Vectors headquarters with the flyer if Amy. "Hey Vector! No time no see!" "Well hey Sonic so nice to see you again. You got the picture of this missing person?" "Yes again her name is Amy Rose." Vector grasped for the flyer and took a good look at this picture. The picture showed that Amy was wearing her favorite red dress and red boots. "Okay we will see what we can do." "Yeah I hope we find this person soon." Espio said standing beside Vector. "Yeah bythe way I know this person because Cream told me about her." Charmy said. "Now off for some searching!" Vector said and went off to the city posting up flyers.

Back to Shadow and Amy:

"Hey Shadow! Are we almost here yet?" Amy said sleepily. She still held hands with him and was aboudoo doze off. "Hey Amy feeling sleepy?" She nodded in response. "Okay Amy here we are! Las Vegas!" Shadow said. Amy gasped in amazement by the buildings with lights filling the dark sky. "Wow! It's beautiful!" "Yes it is Rose. Just like you." Shadow had a warm smile across his face. "Aww Shadow thank you!" Amy kissed him quickly and left to find an hotel. They arrived to the hotel called the Hyatt. Both entered this impressive hotel and Shadow checked on for a room. 'Okay Amy got the room lets go." The sleepy pink hedgehog nodded back in response. Shadow carried her to their room for the night and put Amy on the bed. She was in deep sleep without a worry in a world. "Good night my rose! Sleep tight." Shadow whispers and kisses her forehead gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews and enjoy the chapter!

*yawns* "Good morning Shadikku!" Amy said starting to wake up. "Good morning my pink rose! I see you given me a nickname huh?" "Yes I did." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Shadow and Amy leaned forward to kiss. They kissed like they were in heaven. "Um Amy we should get a job here to get enough rings (in Sonic version their money is called rings.) for an apartment." Shadow said. "yeah but did you brought along any rings with you?" Amy asked Shadow. "Yeah I did but its only enough for a small apartment and I only have 2000 rings." "I think we should get a small apartment first then go to the big apartment." "You sure make good decisions." Shadow kisses her and satrted to get ready for the day.

Throughout the entire day, they searched all day for an decent apartment. Until one caught their eye. "Hm what about this one it's only 1200 rings on sale." Amy pointed out the sky blue building. "Well that seems decent enough." "Your right lets check it." Both of the hedgehogs entered through the building and it was the perfect size for them. They had a green living room, a nice red kitchen, and the kitchen included a gray dining room. But their bedroom and bathroom was the best part. The blue bedroom included the king sized bed, a walk in closet, and a balcony to view the city. But the bathroom had a claw foot tub and included a built in vanity for Amy to use.

"Shadow this is perfect! It has everything that we needed." "Well its' a great price and decent size for each room. So will take it." Shadow took a look at the ads number and dialed it to buy the place. He called the people for the place and bought the place on time. "Well rose I called them. But thats not all they took our deal and we got the place." "Oh my gosh Shadikku! We got the place! This is wonderful and thank you!" Amy said gleefuly and hugged Shadow tightly. But he didn't flinch like Sonic did. Instead he hugged back, he lifted her head and kissed her for couple minutes. "No thank you because without you I wouldn't gone this far. Your the perfect girlfriend and you remind me of Maria." "Shadow thank you!" Amy kissed Shadow and both moan in pleasure. "Okay baby I will be at the grocery store getting some dinner for tonight. Wont be back long." The pink hedgehog kissed her boyfriends cheek and left for some food shopping.

Amy Rose was done food shopping but she already knows what to make for her boyfriends Shadow. "Hey Shadow! I'm back is spagetti and meatballs fine?" "Yeah its fine babe." Amy cooked dinner that made Shadow hungry and smelled it in delight. "Wow! That smells good and I'm starving." You wanna share a big plate?" "Sure." Amy got out a big plate of spagetti and meatballs. They started to eat and when both hedgehogs got the spagetti. Both continued eating until thry got closer and kissed passionately without even knowing. (Oh my gosh this reminds of the movie of Lady and the tramp. *sighs* classic movies.) Amy smirked at Shadow and giggled. Shadow blushed while Amy continue to giggle. "I guess we should do that more now huh?" "Yes we do." Well Shadikku I will be in bed since its 10:30 already. Good night my love!" Amy eskimo kissed Shadow for a moment. "Good night babe!" He gave a quick good night kis and went to relax on the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 if you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everybody! Yay more for the shadmy fans! Don't give up yet Sonmy fans i will put some Sonmy moments in there soon. ;) Enjoy!

Back in Station Square:

Sonic was on the couch worried sick about Amy and felt like in depression. *sighs* "Amy i wish I would never say that were friends. But now that I relize it I like you more than a friend. I wish Amy would come back. I love you Ame!" Sonic said to himself ans sighed. So he turned the news hoping something good would happen. The normal weather was done and finally the catch to see if they had found Amy Rose. "Now for your news today it has only been a month ago that Amy Rose dissapeared From Station Square. If you find her, please contact us soon as possible/ But now to sports." As the deep voiced news man said from the tv. "Hey blue boy! Have you seen Shadow?" rouge said deseperate for some jewels. "No. Shadow is alway's somewhere else. Why do you need him?" "Because I need him to help me find some jewels." "You know you could ask Knuckles right jewel theif?" Rouge snapped back of what Sonic said. "Oh yeah! Thanks Sonic and I'm coming for you Knuckie!" Rouge left Sonic's house and flew off to Angel Island. The blue hedgehog chuckled at the bat's reaction. "Well at least Knuckles has someone to play with." Sonic mumbled.

Rouge was flying off to Angel Island to tease Knuckles for fun. She landed in front of Knuckles and Knuckles was irriated already. "What do you want bat girl?" Knuckles said with eyes closed. "Oh can you help me find some jewels. Please Knuckie wuckie!" "Why don't go bother Shadow?" "Um I can't find Shadow anywhere. Besides he is alway's off somewhere you know." "I don't have a choice do I?" Knuckles said with annoyed voice and Rouge nodded. *sighs* "Fine. Will go I just hope the Master Emerald is fine." "It will be Knucklehead. Now let's go." The bat and enchidna left for some jewel hunting on Angel Island. They kept searching and bickering until two familiar pieces of fur was spotted. Even burnt wood with rocks surrounding. *Gasps* "Wait a minute Knuckles! Can that be Amy and Shadow's fur?" Knuckles glanced at the pink and black pieces fur. " Hold the phone! So they must be on my island earlier." The red enchidna cupped his chin. "I'm surprised I didn't know about this or come by here?" "Do you think Amy has run away with Shadow?" "That might be it and we gotta tell Sonic now!" "But what about searching for some jewels?" "Forget about d*** jewels! We gotta tell Sonic and the rest of them." Knuckles yelled at her and Rouge rolled her eyes at him. "Fine whatever!"

Rouge and Knuckles were banging on Sonic's door hard. "SONIC! Open up and we found clues of Amy!" Knuckles kept knocking with his fists. "Yeah open up!" Rouge replied. *Groans* "What do you want guys?" Sonic opened the door slowly and annoyed by them. "We found clues of where Amy and Shadow might be." Rouge said. "Really?!" "Yes really1 Now come we got searching to do!"

Back with Amy and Shadow:

*yawns* "Morning Shadikku! Wake up and it's time for an another day." Amy whispered in Shadow's ear in angelic voice. *yawns and streches arms out* "Morning my sweet rose!" He kissed her softly on her sweet lips and slowly released. Next thing he knew that his stomache was growling. "I'm guessing someone's a hungry bear/" Amy giggled at Shadow's reaction. "Oh I am." "Okay hungry bear let's get something to eat." Amy started cooking french toast that made Shadow awake his sense. "Yum! You make the best french toast ever!" "Thanks Shads!" "Hey what happen to calling me Shadikku?" "I thought I like to come up with something different." "Good enough." Amy and Shadow kissed pleasurably for a minute in heaven. "Keep eating because we got a day ahead of us." She kissed his warm cheek quickly and ate as well.

Later on during the day Amy and Shadow got jobs in a snap. Amy and Shadow both came home exhausted but happy. "Hey Amy! What job you got?" Shadow asked. "A waitress at a resturant. What about you?" "Um a surfboard instructer." "I bet you will look hot baby." 'You will be a sexy waitress as well." "oh stop Shadow." Amy said flirty voice. Shadow got on top of her and kissed her passionately. It was a desire for more to beg. Both of them moaned loudly in with great passion in them. "Wow Shadikku! That was amazing!" Amy said. "Yeah it *yawns* was." Shadow said sleepily. "It's time for bed. Good night my one and only Shadikku!" "Good night my lovely rose! Your alway's my sweet rose!" Shadow eskimo kissed her good night and sleeping the night away.

Oh by the way just to let you know there will be some surprise couples in later chapters. But Sonmy moments will come soon. Peace out guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 if you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everybody! Back for another chapter a d sorry that kept you waiting Shadmy fans. School has given me lots of homework. Enjoy!

Station Square continued to search for Amy Rose. But months turned to years. Amy is now 24 and Shadow is 28 years old. Back when Amy and Shadow runaway, she was only 18 but a child on heart back then chasing Sonic. Shadow was only 22 that had a secret crush on Amy. Now Amy is married to Shadow but in her heart she deeply misses her friends from Station Square. She still remembered the day Shadow proposed to her.

_Flashback:_

_ It took 4 years after they left Station Square. Shadow and Amy we're at the beach with waves crashing against the sand and the shining moon in the background. The moment felt so right bout Shadow finally felt this was the right time to do it. He took a deep breath a d got on one knee. "Amy I love you so much and everyday no matter what. It won't stop me from loving you. Your the most beautiful and sweetest rose I ever seen. Will you marry me?" He had a red velvet box with a 4 carat diamond and a 2 carat diamond on each side of the ring. "YES SHADOW YES! I love you!" Amy said gleefully and both fell in the water. They hugged each other tightly with jade eyes meeting red ruby eyes. Shadow raises her chin and kissed her passionately. "So fiancé wanna go back home?" "Yes my love." Shadow carried her bridal style back to the apartment happily. _

_Flashback ended. _

Until Shadow entered the living room that disturbed her thoughts. "Hey Amy! Feeling alright?" As he gave her a peck on the lips. "Yeah I'm fine but I just miss Sonic and the rest the our friends back ini Station Square." " I do too but I rather be with you." Awwww me too! Remember the time we runaway together to here?" "Yes I think that was a great time with you and you made it This far." " No I didn't made this far because I only made this far with you." As Amy said with her index finger on his lips. Shadow released her finger and kissed her deeply for couple minutes. Amy broke the kiss and spoke. "This decision with you back then was the right choice that feels right to me. Just remember your my one and only Shadow." "Your always more beautiful than a rose." "Thanks Shadow! I love you!" "I love you too my sweet rose." Once again they kissed with tons of passion.

Back in Station Square:

The rest of the Sonic crew were at Tails workshop pondering where Amy and Shadow is. "Guys this has been years since Amy's disappearance." Rouge said. "What I know is that we can't give up on Ames!" Sonic said. "But what's the reason why Amy left with Shadow?" Knuckles asked. "We'll several years ago I told her that we can only be friends And she should move on." Sonics head hung low when he said it. "Sonic! All these years you said it to her! Why would you do that?!" As furious Tails said at Sonic. "I was tired of Amy chasing me all the time! But I just wanted to tell her the truth and now I wish I didn't." Again his head hung low in disappointment. "Well you should its your fault!" "Where do you think Amy and Shadow has run off to?" Rouge said with her hand cupped to her chin. Then the telephone rang and Sonic picked it up. "Hello!" "Hey Sonic we found this missing person your looking for." "Wait you found her?! Where is she?!" The blue hedgehog was shocked. "We'll were in Las Vegas for vacation to rest up and saw the familiar pink hedgehog your talking about." "Thank you so much Vex! Se ya!" Sonic hung up the phone and now in his heart was racing. "Guys Vector has found Amy!" "Wait they did?! Where are they?" Rouge said surprised. "Vector and his crew found them during their vacation." "Great let's continue the search!" They dashed out of Tails workshop and ran to Las Vegas in a flash.

Hey everybody just to let you know next chapter will have surprising couples and maybe shocking. Piece out guys! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay the Sonic crew will be in Las Vegas will be searching for Amy and Shadow! Enjoy!

" Well this is Las Vegas. So where could they be staying?" Knuckles asked curiously. "We should go by the police station to ask where she is." Rouge replied. "Let's just go talk to the police to ask where she is. They must know where they are." Later on during the day, they went to the police station and found out where Amy is. "Sonic, Amy Rose lives in Sunny Shores apartments with Shadow the Hedgehog." As the bald eagel with blue eyes said. "Thank you so much officer! Goodbye!" "Goodbye Sonic!"

As the Sonic crew found her apartment, Sonic knocked on her door couple times. Amy opened the door slowly wearing a red tube top, whitel capris, and red wedges. The blue hedgehog stared at her head to toe. He even tried not be a pervert. "Wow! You really changed have you Ames?" "Yeah I did. Come on in Shadow we have guests downstairs." "Coming Rose!" Shadow kissed her quickly and Sonic spoke. "Are you guys...?" "Married. Yes we are." Amy replied. "Rouge! It has been so long I last saw you!" Amy embraced Rouge into a tight hug. "Amy you worried us so much but Im glad your safe with Shadow." "Yeah i am." "Wait are you married to him?!" "Yes i am for 2 years now." "Wow that's great! Hey Shads how's it going?" Rouge said snickering at Shadow. *growls* "Don't even call me Shads even you Faker!" Shadow was furious and Sonic was snikering along with Rouge. "Only my rose can call me that okay?!" "Shadikku please calm down and can this make you feel better?" (I love taht nickname Shadikku for for Shadow. It reminds of Sonikku but on Shadow instead.) Amy battered her eyes at him and kissed him sweetly for a minute. "Yes it does. Your the only person I care about." "Aw Shadikku!" "Aww Rose!" "Um lovebirds are we done being romantic and all?" Sonic said with his right foot tapping and arms crossed. "Um don't interruppt us Faker! How rude of you!" As Shadow sticked his tongue out and snickered. He kissed amy again dreaming in heaven just them.

Therefore, jealous Rouge and Sonic watched the married couple in disgust. "I got to tell Amy soon!" Sonic said. "I want to flirt and get Shadow to be with me." Rouge replied. "I thought you were in love with knucklehead?" "Yeah i am but don't kniow who to choose." "You and hothead make a better couple." "I can hear you Sonic! But Rouge and I are like a married couple that won't stop bickering." Knuckles said behind Sonic and Rouge with annoyed expression. "I knew you like her Knucklehead!" "Oh shut up Sonic!" Rouge laughed at them and the married couple stop kissing with confused looks on their faces. "What just happened?" Amy asked Sonic. "Knucklehead and Batgirl were bickering at each other." "I can see that." Amy said. "They make the perfect couple." Shadow said. "That's what I just said." Sonic said. "Can you at least shut up about it!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs. The 3 hedgehogs, the white bat, and twin tailed fox laughed at him with their hands slapping on their knees.

"Okay we get it now. So are you coming back to Station Square?" Knuckles asked Amy. "Well since you found us. I wanted to forget of what Sonic said to me several years ago. Which was heartbreaking." The pink hedgehog said in low voice and her head hung low. "Um you guys I know that you miss us and all." But I think staying here might be better." Shadow said with his hand on his left side. (*gasps* Cliffhanger!)

Well this chapter is finished. What will happen in the next chapter when Sonic asked Amy an important question and what will everyone think of Shadow and Amy staying in Las Vegas? Find out in the nexrt chapter and Peace out guys! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 If you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay back to part 2 of this chapter that continues from last chapter. I don't own Sonic characters ONLY SEGA! Enjoy readers! :D

Gasps filled the room with silence. Until Rouge broke the silence to speak. "S-Shadow! You and Amy can't stay here forever. It won't be that same without you and even Amy." "Rouge it has to be like this that because I promise Amy taht I stay with her no matter what." Shadow said. "But I miss you and Amy the most. Please be mine." Rouge said in low voice and tears fell from her eyes. "Rouge don't be like that. Just promise you will stay strong." Shadow wiped her tears away gently. The bat nodded her head slowly. He leaned forward and amy interuppted them. "Um Shadow your married to me remember?" "Oh yeah sorry rose." The black and red hedgehog kissed her quickly but yet passionate. "That's better Shadow."

"Hey Ames! Can I talk to you real quick?" Sonic said with cocky smile. "Sure Sonic. What's up?" "Amy would you like to hang out later on tonight as friends please?" "Sure I love too. I just don't want to make Shadow mad be...?" Amy was speaking until Sonic put his finger was put to her lips. "Shadow won't get mad alright?" She nodded in her answer yes. "Alright today will be fun." "It will are you staying her tonight?" "No i'm staying at the Marioot Hotel because heroes stay for free." "okay. See you later." "See you later Amy!" Sonic gave her hug that made Shadow pretty jealous. The dark creature cupped Amy's chin and whispered in her her softly. "Amy I want you to be with me no Sonic. Alright?" She giggled with hint of nervousness in her voice. "Alright I will Shadow. I love you!" "I love you too rose." They both leaned in and kissed for couple minutes making the kiss more deep. Shadow grabbed her on the couch clutching on to her and began to moan in deep pleasure as each minute passed by the clock. Time never seems to end for them. They broke the kiss and fell asleep on the comfy red sofa. Both hedgehogs slept on each side of the couch snoring lightly blissfully.

Sorry again for the short chapter and don't forget to review. Peace out guys! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 if you seek Amy

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I been during holidays and school. So here I am! Thank you Abby, Shadowsangel, and GameMasterAK47 for your reviews! Enjoy! :)

Sonic's P.O.V.

After I left Amy and Shadows apartment, I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I felt like I was going to choke because of Amy being together with Shadow. Now that I finally found Amy with the crew, she has definitely changed for sure than several years ago. Amy Rose is more mature, beautiful, rocking body... Hey! Wait a minute! Am I falling for Amy?! My Ames! Shes a married woman! What am I thinking?! Oh I hope Ames can forgive me for what I done. I feel like I'm falling in love but I can't be. Amy is married to Shadow. I can't believe neither of them contact us for several years. Heck they didn't invite me to their wedding! Not even our crew! Maybe it's what best for them. It was totally my fault for making Amy run away with Shadow.I don't even think Amy deserves me for what I done! Overtime in the years I think about this mistake I make, it makes my heart feel heavy with grief. maybe there's hope leftover. Maybe she fall head over heels for me sometime soon I hope. She might have a special place somewhere in her heart probably for me. I know she has too. She can't let me go! Impossible! Now I should stop being so desperate about. Love comes and go.

As the crew and I entered the Marriott Hotel, I saw a huge sparkling chandelier hanging over us. Walls were a neutral color beige with a built-in bar. I saw a couple hedgehogs that were either smoking, drinking, or talking But that one lime green hedgehog looked so familiar. He wore a leather jacket, and matching shoes. His sunglasses clipped to his head. Scars was stretched out across his chest. I just can't help but put a finger on it. It's on the tip of my tongue. I walked past by them like it was nothing until that one hedgehog spooked me from behind. It made me shiver throughout my spine. I turned around and it turns out... It was Scourge!

"Well! If is it Sonic in a fancy place like this." Scourge said with a hint of sharpness in his tone. He was holding a cigarette in his right hand. His icy cold blues eyes pierced at me that a felt like a knife went through my chest. I just glanced at him with hatred.

"Scourge! What are you doing here and what do you want?" I gritted my teeth as my blood started to boil. Scourge wore a disgusted look on his face. He pretty much looked annoyed much as I am.

"Whoa! Calm down true blue! I'm just hanging out and checking out some babes." He scanned at two hedgehogs and one golden retriever wearing slutty outfits. He winked at them which he received from the two hedgehogs. But the golden retriever clicked on her heels with group turning away.

"Alright! Scourge I believe you. I have to get to my crew and goodbye!" I turned away from him because I don't want to stir up trouble in this kind of place.

There the crew was waiting for me in the lounging area by the elevator. The crew looked tired with sleepy, groggy eyes. But some looked worried about what's going on.

"Sonic! Is everything alright?" Tails asked me scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! I'm fine . I just need to get some rest for Amy tomorrow."

"Okay. So what about Amy?"

"I just asked her to hang out with me tomorrow to make things right."

"That's good. Now lets' get into our rooms and rest up. We had an exhausting day today."

"Okay Tails!" I said as the rest of the crew entered the elevator.

Now Scourge rested on the red lounge chair by the bar. He had a whiskey in his right hand while in his left hand of his remaining cigarette. While he blew a smoke ring of his cigarette as he glanced at the crew with his hawk eyes. There he took a small sip of his whiskey.

"Sonic! I will have my revenge and your girl." Scourge said evilly and laughed wickedly.

How about them apples? Please leave a review and peace out everyone!


End file.
